


Teen Dad Life

by Swap_Doodles



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), M/M, Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swap_Doodles/pseuds/Swap_Doodles
Summary: Raphael has always been a troublemaker, so It's no surprise when he decides to go sneaking about on the surface. That was when he met her, his soulmate. Or so he thought. Now he has to face the consequences of his actions. But that shouldn't be hard...Right?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. When I Met Her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this story a good one and will try my best to work on it as much as possible. Oh, and I based the Mona Lisa in this story on the 1987 series rather than the 2012 one because it fits a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:As of making this I appeared to have made a dire mistake. Thank you to HerpDerp for correcting me: Salamanders are indeed not reptiles, stupid mistake to make so sorry about that!

Rain tapped softly on the rooftop, making the cold-blooded mutant shiver. It was freezing cold and here Raphael was, waiting for his girlfriend of nearly a year to show up. She had texted him to meet her on the rooftops so they could talk. She'd seemingly been ignoring him for months now and he was more than excited to see her again.

Raph vividly remembered when he and Mona had first met. He was only fifteen at the time when he decided to sneak out. He knew he could handle himself, so why must Splinter treat him like he couldn't? Oh, how good the air felt when it hit his face. It was late in the night so the breeze was more chilly than normal, but the teen couldn't care less. He hopped up on the rooftops when he realized it probably wouldn't work. He had ran and ran until he couldn't breathe. When he stopped he just stared up at the moon and let out a deep sigh of relief. That's when he saw her. She was sitting close to the docs, minding her buisness as any other would. But, she was different. Much like Raph, she was also a reptile but a different kind. She was obviously a lizard of some sort, perhaps a salamander, but he couldn't tell. She had beautiful brown hair, which clashed nicely with her pastel pink scarf, and her tail swayed slowly. Raph knew in an instant he was in love.

Raph went up to her and a simple "hello", which nearly earned him a harsh punch in the face if not for his ninja reflexes. "Who are you?!" she shouted, Raph becoming entranced in her angleic brown eyes. His mouth hung agape for a short moment before he quickly coughed. "Oh, right! The names Raphael, but ya can call me Raph." he winked, giving a charming smirk which showed off his fang. Though, the girl seemed not at all impressed. "Do you always sneak up on girls when you flirt?" she sassed, standing and crossing her arms. "Depends if I find ya interesting enough to talk to." Raph seemed to sass back. From there, a friendship full of sas, sarcasm and always sneaking out blossemed. 

Raph knew the risks of sneaking out as often as he did. He knew what the consiquences would be from not only his brothers, but from Splinter as well. He swore he wouldn't keep secrets like this, not from his family, but how would they react to the fact he was sneaking off to the surface, to see a girl! Man, he'd be dead on the scene. Sure he had the option to stop seeing her, but he couldn't! It was like he was tied to her with a string, like he was under a spell which she cast. He had to keep seeing her, he may never meet someone like her again if he didn't. Raph knew the consequences of what he did, but didn't expect to experience them so soon.


	2. The Letter

The booming sound of thunder snapped the teen boy out of his trance like state and made him remember just how cold it actually was in this rain. Where was she? She'd texted him nearly forty-five minuets ago to be here. He laughed silently and shook his head. "She says I'm always the late one, she's late to her own meet up."He spoke, shivering and deciding to call her. He ran to emergency exit door that was a top most rooftops in new work. It usually had a small space where you could hide from rain and stay somewhat dry. Not the best shelter but it was enough for this turtle. He pushed her contact and waited...and waited. "Hmpf, went to voicemail. She's probably busy and forgot to tell me."He mumbled. Great, now he had to explain why he'd left and came back so soon for nothing.

Yeah, sneaking out wasn't so much a problem since he turned 16 just last month and all four turtles went up to the surface. Though, he did have to act new to everything he'd already seen dozens of times. Even then that was the easier part, he got away with that. But, he certainly hadn't gotten away with everything stupid fifteen year old him had done.

Just as he began to leave he heard a odd sound, one he'd only heard from the streets. It was a cry, not a normal cry,a babies cry. It sounded like it was coming from inside the emergency exit building. Raph knew it was at the top of the stairs and since it wasn't moving closer to the door there was no one coming up. He hesitantly moved to the normally locked doors but it seemed the door had already been broken. 'Weird' he thought as he peeked in the tiny bulding, the crying getting louder as soon as the door opened and it was coming from his feet? He looked down and there sat a tiny woven basket with a small pink blanket covering the top.

Raph's first thought was who would leave a baby here of all places? No one would find the thing for weeks or maybe longer. Hell, he was lucky to have found the poor thing. Seems he'd be making a secret trip to the police station to drop off the little one. At least he thought so.  
Just as he turned to walk out he felt a weirdly similar feeling on his leg. It was soft and smooth, it reminded him of Mona's tail..Wait what?! He quickly looked down and sure enough there was a tail sticking out of the basket. "Don't tell me its a mutant pleaseeeee don't be a mutant."he whined, grabbing the blanket and pulling the blanket off. His eyes grew wide as he was met with a small reptile, who had stopped crying at the sight of him. He nearly dropped the basket when he was met with the dark green and turquoise colored eyes, it's skin a color similar to his own with the exception of light spots on her face and upper shoulders. Next to the small baby was a note, folded neatly and slightly crickled from the baby moving and crushing it. Raph grabbed the note and managed to unfold it with his only free hand, his eyes scanning the handwritten note and widening in shock.

"To My Love, Raphael,  
I'm sorry, I couldn't bare tell you this face to face then and I can't now. Hell, I doubt you'll even believe me.Let's start from the beginning, our first night of passion. Neither of us knew what we were doing, I can admit that. We shouldn't have done what we did, I don't fully regret it but I regret what came out of it. By the time you've read this note I'm sure you know exactly what I mean. Her name is Akane,she tends to be a little fussy when not being held but that's something she had to have gotten from you haha..I couldn't bare the thought of being a mother Raph..The last few months have been the hardest in my life. I can't..I'm sure you can do so much betterfor her than I ever can. Besides, you still have a father to help you and brothers, you'll do great my love. I know you will. I suggest you don't find me, I decided to leave the city until I can get back on my feet. I am so sorry to do this to you, I wish I could be with you and her, but as I said you'll do amazing. I will see you in time.  
Love,Mona Lisa."


	3. Don"t Freak Out

That letter, that was the consequence he always thought about but didn't believe. He didn't realize how badly he was shaking until he finished the letter. How..how had she not told him? Why did she not tell him? She could've stayed with him! He was sure Splinter would've understood and helped them. All Mona had to do was tell him! But, she hadn't. She instead decided to run away and leave the baby for Raph to find. Now that had pissed him off. Their baby could've been found by a human! What if he had decided to not go or couldn't make it because of a mission!...Wait, did he just think that? Did he really just think this was not only her baby but his to? Well, of course it was his. Come on, look at her. She had a shell like his and a tail like Mona's. She had the fangs from both parents and even looked almost exactly like Raph. Hell, she even acted just like Raph..somewhat anyway.

Raph put the note back in the basket then looked outside. It was still raining and getting later by the second. How was he going to do this? How was he going to explain what he'd done..he was only sixteen! How do you explain that you knocked up someone at fifteen? Especially considering you were sneaking out when you knew you weren't supposed and lied about it. He couldn't keep this secret, that would be impossible when you're living with a rat with keen senses. He'd hear the baby's cries in seconds. But, gah how could he do this?! He had to tell someone, anyone!..Maybe he could tell April? No, then how would she react? They just met and how was he gonna explain it to her. It would be worse with the guys though, they'd make him either tell Splinter or tell him themselves. "Why me...Fuck of course it would be me!...Guess it's better me than Mikey or something." He growled, then gasped and turned. Someone was coming up the steps! He covered the basket with the blanket once more then bolted out into the cold rain. Dammit, now he had to find some other kind of shelter. Fine, April's it is!

Trying to keep the basket as dry as possible was hard as hell, especially when it was pouring the way it was and he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When he finally got to Aprils fire escape he quickly tapped on the window and tried to cover the basket, which was now crying loudly. Though as soon as the crying began there stood a very sleepy looking April, opening the window despite the rain. "Raph? Wha-It's late and where are the others? She asked, but Raph didn't have time to answer that right now. "Listen April, I know it's sudden but can you please just let me in? I'll explain everything I swear." he pleaded, not wanting his..daughter to be freezing. He felt such an odd sensation calling her that..his daughter. "Fine, just be quiet." April said and moved away so the large turtle could jump in. She shut her window once more and grabbed the poor turtle a towel, but it wasn't long until she noticed the crying and Raphs soft shushing. "What the heck is that Raph? Did you find a baby or something?" She asked, and she wasn't exactly far off. Raph set the now empty basket down and took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't freak out?"


	4. You did WHAT?!

"Freak out? Raph, is everything okay?"April asked with a obvious worried tone. Raph just turned slightly over his shoulder at her, his emerald green eyes seeming to glow in the barely lit room. "Just don't freak out okay? It's a lot to take in."he warned, then finally turned. He revealed the small lizard and turtle hybrid. He gave a nervous half smile and hunched his shoulders slighly. At first April was surprised, as he expected but then she went forward and laughed a little. "Let me guess, you found another of those Kraang robots experiment things? It's cute! It looks a lot like you and the others." She gently pet the little girl and chuckled as the baby let out a little squeak. Oh god..she didn't quite seem to get the memo did she?

"I mean..You're close but not close..Look, just read this." He bent down and grabbed the now damp letter. The blanket having kept both it and Akane mostly dry. April took and unfolded the note, her eyes starting to scan the page. While she read Raph took the towel April had set down and dried himself off, then wrapped the towel around his little one to be sure she was warm and dry for now. Now it was just a wait for April to finish reading. He couldn't help but admire how small and adorable his little girl was..yes, his and Mona's little girl.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"April shouted, startling both Raph and Akane, who was about half asleep, and was now crying. "I told you not to freak out!"Raph said and quickly began shushing the crying child. "I never said I wouldn't though! First of all; you had sex with someone and got them PREGNANT, now you're stuck with the baby! Raph, do you realize how this can affect your life or your family! Do they at least know about this girl at all??"she asked and gave Raph a glare, and Raph just stayed looking down at the now sleeping Akane. "...No, they don't know her. I..I used to sneak out, alright? I was fifteen and stupid. That's not-"He was quickly interrupted by not a hard slap, but more of a 'do you realize what you're even saying?' slap. At first he was surprised, then he looked at her. "Aight, I deserved that."he mumbled. "Yeah you did! You got someone pregnant at fifteen!" she reminded him, like he didn't know already. "To be fair, I didn't know! She stopped talking to me a few weeks after we..did it. How was I supposed to know she'd gotten pregnant April?! I would've helped her if I had known!" He tried to reason with her, and it seemed to work. She read the note again then crossed her arms and sighed. "Okay, fine. That is fair. But, that doesn't make the whole situation any better. If she can't take care of her then how the heck are you gonna Raph? And, how are you gonna tell the others?" She seemed to calm down, but Raph hadn't quite calmed down. "I don't know April! I have no clue okay! I just..dammit! I can't just leave her, this is MY kid and I'm not gonna abandon her like Mona did me!" He shouted, his eyes watering as he stared up at his new friend. April seemed to jump back at his outburst, as anyone would. She was more surprised with his tears, She'd known the turtles for only a few months but she'd never seen Raph as the type to cry. She softened her look then lead Raph to her desk chair for him to sit, then carefully took Akane and laid her on her own bed for now. "Why don't we think of a way to tell your brothers about all of this mess? I'm sure we can figure somethin out."


	5. Time To Tell Them.

The two seemed to talk and talk, figuring out different scenearios and ways to break to his brothers what exactly happened. "Raph, just stay calm and tell the truth. That's the best you can do with something like this. Plus, like you said Splinter will understand and help you. Why don't we call them over and we can talk to them on the roof. The rain seems to have stopped so we won't be crowded in here."April smiled, but Raph still wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if they'd be okay with it, he was exceptionally worried about Leo. Leo would be absolutely pissed about him lying and having a baby like how he did. He had to tell him sometime though, he can't hide this forever. "Alright, fine. I'll call'em."he nodded, grabbing his T-phone and calling Leo. It was late but not late enough for his brothers to be asleep. "Raph? Where have you been? Donnie said it was pouring." Leo asked and stood up. "Sorry bro, I just..got busy. Can you meet me at April's? I have something really important to tell you, Mikey and Donnie. Don't ask questions. Just hurry up and get over here, bye" He hung up before Leo could even agree. Raph stood up and rubbed his face, turning to the very sleepy April. "Hey..Why don't ya head to bed? Sorry to wake you up. I'll tell the guys on my own. Thanks so much."he smiled a little and went to pick up Akane from April's bed. "Alright Raph, good luck. If you ever need any help with her then you can come to me. She's super adorable." April yawned, following Raph to her window and waving as he went off to her roof and shutting the window behind him.

Raph shuddered slightly and held Akane close to his body, he would've used her blanket but that thing was absolutely soaked and wouldn't have done anything. Plus April said she'd wash and dry it for him. Still, it was freezing from the rain and he didn't want her to catch anything when she was so small. "Man, I sound like Sensei already. See what you're doin' to me kid?" He laughed. Man, she was so tiny! He could literally fit her in one hand. Even so, just looking at her he could tell she was his. Most don't know, but when a father holds their son or daughter for the first time they can just feel a connection, and that's what Raph felt in that moment. She was his baby, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He wondered if that was how Splinter felt when he took care of them as babies? Maybe, but man he prayed his daughter wasn't like him when he was younger. He was actually horrible as a kid but that was a story for another time.

"Yo Raph! I hope you have a good reason for dragging us out here in this coldness! My shell is shivering man!" Mikey shouted as he jumped on the roof, soon being followed by Donnie and Leo. "That makes no sense Mikey." Donnie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "but, I have to agree. This better be good." He huffed. "So? What's this very important thing you want to tell us?" Leo finally asked. Raph took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he recollected himself. He took a short moment, collected all his courage then tuned around to face his brothers. "Um..Surprise?" He smiled nervously as the three stared in complete shock. Of course, Mikey was the first to speak. "Woah! Raph found a baby!"MIkey ran forward and bent down to make funny faces at the little one. "I bet it's the Kraang, but what are we gonna do about it? We can't just-"Donnie was soon stopped when Raph spoke again. "It's a she, and she ain't Kraang experiment!" He slightly shouted, certainly surprising the three. "What do you mean by that Raph?"Leo asked, his eyes narrowing. He suddenly had a feeling he knew exactly what Raph meant, but didn't want to believe it quite yet. "I mean, she's..she's different." Why was this so hard? Just tell them! "Raph..what did you do?" Leo raised his voice and Raph growled slightly. "You wanna know what I did? Fine, I had a kid alright! That's what I fuckin' did!"


	6. One Out Of Four

As soon as those words fell out of his mouth all eyes were on him. Even Mikey had stopped what he was doing; he never listened! Raph looked down and clenched his jaw, he hadn't meant to shout like that. He had to break it to them gently and explain, but of course with Leo yelling at him his temper took over. Now he was extra fucked, what were they gonna think now? Oh man, he was almost tempted to run off right then and there. If only Mikey hadn't been the first to comment in the sudden tension. "Woahhh, you had a kid bro? Cool! Can we keep her Leo?? Pleaseeee?" He begged. Alright, one out of three was good so far. What could you really expect out of Mikey though? Of course he wouldn't understand just how large the problem at hand was. He just thought everything would be fine and dandy.

Raph turned to Mikey and gave him a small smile. "Did ya wanna hold her?" he asked, that was when Donnie popped in. "No way! Mikey can NOT hold a baby, not when she is this small." He huffed and Mikey pouted. "I can to! Come on Raph!" He begged. "Do you even know the first thing about a baby Mikey?! You have to make sure her head is constantly supported because she can't hold her own weight yet, you need to keep your arms a certain way to make sure she is comfortable, and the worse one yet, she will drool all over you! No offense Raph, but all babies do!" Donnie ranted, and continued to go on and on. After awhile Mikey just completely disregarded all that he said. "Dude, relax! I got this! I can show you I know exactly what I'm doin'!" Donnie glared at Mikey and Mikey glared back. Raph laughed softly and grabbed Donnie's shoulder with his free hand. "Listen you two idiots, why don't I give her to Donnie, and Donnie will help you to hold her properly? That's my only deal. Take it or leave it." He grinned, the two looking at him, then back, then back again. "Deal." They agreed, it was all too obvious Donnie wanted to hold her first. Raph gently handed the small baby to Donnie, and of course he held her as carefully as he could. Akane let out a little coo as she looked up at the new person. Though not long after she was back to putting her hand in her mouth and babbling nonsense. That was two out of three.

Now, it was time for the real challenge. The three turtles were all smiling and doing rather well after the news. Not the eldest turtle though, he wasn't smiling. Hell, he wasn't even shocked anymore. The only emotion in his eyes was anger and even some shame. Raph turned just in time to meet Leo's narrowed eyes. His poor smile fading a bit. Just as he had expected, Leo was pissed. It was very unlike him, but not rare. "Hey, you guys better be careful with her, or ya both gonna get it." He fake smiled and the other two just nodded him off. He turned back to Leo and walked towards him. "Leo, I know that look. Just...Just let me explain I-"he stammered, jumping as Leo interrupted him mid sentence. "Don't even try to lie Raphael, how are you gonna explain this to Sensei? Who did you even have this baby with? If it's even yours that is, I know you are not that stupid. At least I hope you're not." He hissed and Raph had to clench his fists to calm down. "I wasn't gonna lie Leo. What's the point in lying right now?-"once more he was stopped. "Because you've obviously lied to all of us already. About being on the surface, didn't you?" He hissed and Raph growled. "..Like I was saying Leo, I don't know how I'm gonna tell Sensei. I'm trying to figure that out." He turned his head and nodded. "Yea..I lied. I did and that was fucked up of me..I did it because I..I had met this girl and I couldn't just stop seein' her again. Her name was Mona..but one thing I am absolutely sure of is that this baby, is mine. She is my daughter." He breathed and Leo shook his head. "Basically, you had no self control. Why am I not surprised at this point? I can't believe you'd do this! That you'd go behind your family's backs all for what? To have sex with some stupid girl who ended up leaving you with a baby who, let's be honest, probably ISN"T YOURS!" he shouted, and for the first time in years Raph felt his eyes begin to water. In both sadness at his brothers disapproval, but also in anger. "Do you think I meant for this to happen??!! I didn't! I didn't know I'd knock her up! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE'D LEAVE ME!! But, for you to say that she was a slut, that this baby isn't mine even though it's fucking OBVIOUS she is, is so fucking low of you! Still don't think she's mine? I'll have Donnie do a DNA test! I don't give a fuck about you or what you think of me Leo. I made my choice, and I accept what I'm given!" He shouted, the tears falling down his cheeks as all was silent. "Fine, we'll prove it then. Back to the lair." Leo turned and walked off.


	7. Time To Wait

Raph didn't follow as Leo walked, not at first. He was busy with trying to wipe the tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of his other two siblings, and not in front of Akane. Donnie came up behind Raph and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright. I'm pretty sure this DNA test will only prove what we all know. Leo will come around." He tried to assure the turtle, but Raph didn't feel too assured. "Right..Let's just go and get this all over with. I want to tell Sensei as soon as I prove to that asshole I know what I'm talking about." He growled quietly. Mikey walked over and handed off the baby to Raph, that way he could carry her to the lair. Once that was done the three quickly went off to with their leader.

The walk felt like hours to Raph, maybe it was because he had to keep stopping to calm down a crying and cold Akane, or maybe it was the fact he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he'd gotten behind. Even though he and April talked about how he should tell Splinter he still didn't feel too confident. Based on how Leo reacted, he assumed Splinter would be similar. What if he disowned him, made him leave and never come back?! He wouldn't do that right? Splinter would give the world for his sons to be happy and safe! Raph's head went back and fourth with what ifs and buts, doubts and bright sides. He couldn't take care of Akane on his own. He wanted a chance to still be a teenager with his brothers, even if he had to sacrifice some freedom to be there for his daughter. He couldn't stand the thought of being without his father and brothers. But, he wouldn't abandon his daughter either, he wanted to be there for her to. He just had to hope for the best, and hope Splinter accepted him.

Raph hadn't even realized when they'd gotten home until he heard Donnie say that the stupid DNA test wouldn't be long. The taller turtle looked back at Raph and gave him a soft smile. "Let's go Raph, it'll be quick..Well for the most part." he shrugged a little then lead the two to his lab. Now of course he'd never really done a DNA test like this but he was pretty sure he would figure it out. He had Raph sit, typed some stuff on his computer then nodded. "Alright, so normally the results for these tests take up to three days, but I'm thinking if I add a certain chemical in the two samples it could speed it up to a few hours." Raph only nodded at all he said. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" He asked, and Donnie got some swabs and containers for them. "I'm just gonna quickly get some saliva from you and Akane, then you two are free to stay in here. Now open up." he instructed, and Raph did just that. He opened up his mouth and let his brother quickly swab his cheek, poking his tongue out slightly when that was done. Now was the somewhat difficult part, getting a swab from Akane. She was being rather cranky and whiny to, so someone was bound to get bitten. "Okay Raph, I need you to hold her mouth open." Raph nodded, not wanting to even be doing this anymore. He grabbed her jaw very gently and lightly pried it open. Akane starting to growl and cry. "Alright Donnie, hurry it up before she starts cryin'" Donnie quickly got his swab and, just as he predicted, Raph received a very hard bite. Raph yelped and pulled his hand away quickly. "Rude!" He grumbled, looking up as Donnie did his thing.

Now it was time to wait.


	8. Father and Son

The wait would be the longest part. Raph decided maybe it was time to break the news to Splinter. Yeah, he already knew what the test would say. It'd be positive, he knew that. It was just this gut feeling he had, most dedicated fathers did. Though, as soon as he stood up he was met with a loud crying filling the lab. He quickly panicked and began softly shushing her, not wanting Splinter to find out about her this way. Raph was quick to realize the crying was only getting much louder. "c'mon kid! Don't cry, Um..Fuck..Mikey! Get in here!" He called, seeing as how Mikey did well with her earlier. Mikey quickly came in with a wide smile. "Sup bro! How's the test thing goin?" He asked, running over to Raph and poking the whimpering baby's cheek. "And why's the kid crying? I see who she gets her loudness from." He joked, taking her from Raph. Raph was more confused why his kid like Mikey of all people. Ah, he really couldn't complain. At least she was distracted. He sighed and held his head slightly.

Mikey looked at poor Raph and frowned a little. "Hey..It'll be okay bro! Me and Don will watch her for a bit! You go relax or something! Don't listen to big, mean Leo!" He smiled and Raph shook his head. "It's not Leo I'm worried about. Thanks anyway little brother, but no way am I trusting a bonehead like you in a lab with my kid. If yer gonna watch her then go to the living room." He gave Mikey a pat on the head, turning to Donnie. "Don, keep an eye out for me. I'll be right back." Raph walked to the doors of the lab. "We can come with you Raph! It'll be easier that way." Donnie suggested, but Raph had made up his mind. If he was going to do this, he wanted to be alone. "Don't worry about me, just watch her and don't do anythin' dumb." Like that, he left. 

Leo had been standing outside the lab for some time, not wanting to talk to Raph while the others were around. Now was a good chance to do so. "We need to talk, now." He said and the red masked turtle looked at him with a little glare. "I don't need you patronizing me right now Leo. I ain't in the mood." He grumbled and began walking to the dojo, but Leo grabbed his shoulder. "What are you gonna tell him? Do you even have a plan? Or are you just gonna 'hope for the best' again?" He asked sternly, and Raph turned to shove him back. "Why are you so determined to see me fail Leo?! I'm trying my best here!" He shouted, Leo backing up but not losing his glare. "You know that is not true, I just want to be assured you know what you're getting yourself into! If you don't want my help then fine, go tell him." He pushed Raph out of the way and went to his room to meditate and try to calm down. Something he did often when Raph was being an asshole.

Raph glared at Leo and clenched his fists. He took a few deep breathes to calm down, he had to be calm if he wanted to speak to Splinter. Leo did have a point, he didn't have the slightest plan of what to do, he'd just have to do it and hope for the best. Raph opened the door to the dojo with a shaky hand, debating once more if he really wanted to do this. But, it seemed Splinter made that choice for him. "Is something wrong my son?" The rat asked, who had been sitting on his knees and meditating for some time. Raph gulped and shut the door, moving to him and kneeling in front of his father. "Sensei..I think I messed up." He began, and Splinter nodded for him to continue. Raph gulped and started at the beginning, explaining how he snuck off, how he continued to do so and well..everything else that happened to him. "Sensei..I know I shouldn't have lied and I know my mistake I just, I feel so different when I'm holding Akane. I can't leave her behind..I hope you can forgive me."Raph pleaded almost, and Splinter was surprisingly calm. He sighed and looked at Raph closely. "Explain that feeling to me, Raphael." He said, and a very surprised Raph quickly scattered for an answer. "W-well..It's like I feel a connection almost. I held her in my arms for the first time and just..couldn't pull my eyes away from her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, like when I first met her mom, but more in a..fatherly way I guess. I just felt she was mine, it's weird. Even though Leo made Donnie do this stupid test..I know she's mine." He did his best to explain, and Splinter let out a chuckle. "Ah, I remember that feeling when I first held my daughter, Miwa. I had that exact feeling, despite how nervous I may have been. To me, It means that you've made a bond with your young one. You've made a promise to protect her, care for her and always be at her side. Now yes, I am disappointed you did such a thing behind all of our backs; but what's done is done. Now tell me one more thing, how willing are you to take care of this little one?" He leaned down to stare into Raph's eyes. Raph looked right back into his, something the boys rarely did. "I'm more than willing to take care of her, I'm willing to give up anything for her." He finished. and Splinter sat up once more. "I'm proud of you for telling me this my son, I cannot wait to meet my first granddaughter."Raph had never smiled wider in his life. He hugged his father as tight as he could and wiped some tears of joy. His father had accepted him!


	9. The Meaning Of The Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi:I may not post every single day anymore so I don't suffer a burnout! Also, If any of the info in this chapter is wrong just keep in mind I went off what google told me! Be free to correct me!

Raph had to admit, he hadn't expected this outcome. Well, he had, but he guessed it was the doubt in the back of his mind that told him he'd be abandoned. Every new father had doubts, and being a single father made it all the more stressful. After talking more with Sensei about the responsibility of being a dad, of providing proper care, and other important tips and tricks, he asked to see the little one. Who was Raph to say no? He called for Mikey to come here for a moment and to bring the baby in. The last thing heard was Mikey's footsteps running to the dojo, which scared the fuck out of Raph. What if he fell or dropped her?! He was so clumsy, so it was fair to be worried. Mikey opened up the dojo, his freckled face showing off his goofy smile. “Hi Raph! Hi Sensei! Do I have to give her back? I was having so much fun making funny faces at her and-” he was quickly interrupted by a very annoyed Donnie popping up over his head. “And annoying me. We still have a few hours to wait, I assume results will be in by the morning. I'll be checking hourly throughout the night.” He began to ramble, and Mikey moved away so poor Donnie would lose his balance and BAM! There went the nerd to the floor. Mikey laughed and moved quickly to Raph before Donnie could begin the chase. “Ah! No chacing Donnie! There is a baby present!” Mikey grinned smugly then sat on his knees next to the tough turtle. Donnie just glared and knelt down at the other side of Raph.

“Will you both just shut it, I do not want to hear you two argue right now. Sensei wants to meet Akane.” Raph took the little baby, but felt just how cold she was. He immediately grew concerned, almost not handing her over. “Raphael, is everything alright?” Splinter asked, snapping Raph out of his distracted state. “Oh! Right, sorry Sensei... I just got worried. It was raining when I found her, and she's freezing cold. I need to go grab her some blankets.” He stood, walking away quickly. He went to his bedroom but just so happened to pass Leo's room, where the turtle was meditating calmly. Raph peeked in, hoping that if the blue wearing turtle knew Sensei approved then just maybe he'd be less disapproving. Ugh, just those thoughts got Raph mad. He didn't need nor care about Leo's 'approval' and didn't need it. Why was he so worried? He had no reason to be. He leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms. “Alright, I told him. Guess what? He's fine with it and actually tried to understand. Maybe you could be less of an ass about it now.” He stated, but Leo didn't move or even open his eyes. “Has Donnie gotten any results?” He asked. “Is that really all you care about?.. No. He hasn't. Said he wouldn't until morning.” Raph stepped back out of the room when Leo didn't answer. “If you want to at least meet her, we'll all be in the dojo.” Raph finished, then went to do his intended task.

Once the baby was bundled she seemed to be less whiny. “You'd best to keep her warm Raph. It seems since she's partially amphibian she won't be able to make her own body heat. At least not as much as you are. Maybe it'll improve over time but for now she'll need to constantly be covered if it's cold. Maybe I can whip up a heated blanket, shouldn't be hard.” Donnie almost began rambling but Raph managed to stop him. “Thanks Donnie, I appreciate that a lot.” Raph turned back to Akane as she yawned and snuggled into Splinters warm fur. “Tell me Raphael, how did you come up with her name?” Splinter pondered and Raph gave a shrug. “I didn't name her, her mom picked it. She had written it in the letter she left and I decided to keep it.” He explained and Splinter nodded. “Ah, I see. Are you aware of what it means?” He asked and Donnie spoke quickly. “In Japanese it actually means 'brilliant red' and is also the name of an apple!” He seemed smug, and Splinter gave a small chuckle. “Yes Donatello, you are correct. Another name for the apple is also 'Tokyo Rose'” He stated. Raph felt his heart pound slightly in his chest. Had Mona known all that? Was she..really thinking of him when naming her? Raph leaned forward. Looking at his baby daughters beautifully freckled face. She reminded him so much of her mother. He missed her already. He gently caressed her face with his knuckle and smiled.

"She'll always be my little Tokyo Rose"


	10. First Night Home

The night seemed to pass by quicker than usual. It felt as if Raph had only found his little one only a few minuets ago when really it had been hours. Splinter seemed to enjoy having a baby around again. Sure, he hadn't quite anticipated being a grandfather so soon, and Raph did not pass without a punishment. He'd made sure to make it very clear that Raph was grounded for the next week. To be honest, Raph expected much worse. Though, he wasn't complaining when he did get his weeks grounding. Just a week of not getting to go on patrols wasn't half as bad as not getting to go out for a month or more. Plus, it really didn't seem like all that much of a punishment. Splinter had explained that not only was it a punishment, but it was a way to spend time with his daughter without his brothers there to interrupt. It made plenty of sense, he still had a lot to do to properly prepare. Like firstly, he needed to figure out what products he'd need. He knew he needed diapers, bottles, pacifiers and teethers, baby toys to keep her distracted, and some formula. Thank goodness for Donnie or else he'd have no idea where to even start. Now of course, he couldn't just waltz into the store. Once again, Donnie pitched an idea. He suggested that Raph find some large, baggy clothes and use that as a disguise. April could always help get said clothes, and sure she could get all the baby stuff for Raph but he felt she'd done so much already. Besides, April had more than enough on her own plate with school and training. "You know, you can always ask Casey!" Mikey suggested. 

Holy shit, he'd completely forgotten about Casey! How was he going to explain this to him?! Casey had been his best friend since they'd met, and they told each other everything, and he meant /everything./ He really knew Casey wouldn't care, nor would he mind helping him out. It was the same thing with April, he didn't want to bug them too much and Casey had his own problems. Raph decided he'd figure this all out in the morning. It was super late, even the normally hyper Mikey was yawning. It had been a long night, and the day would be even longer. Raph stood and gently took Akane, who was fast asleep thankfully, and said goodnight to his father and brothers. The only person he hadn't said goodnight to was Leo. He didn't care for Leo, he wanted to be stuck up then so be it. When he passed by the leaders room he thought about being decent and saying goodnight, but fuck that. He shook his head and walked to his room, shutting his door and sighing. "I guess you're sleeping in bed with me." He mumbled. laying her very carefully on the bed. He took off his gear and set it on the floor without much of a care. After doing that he made sure to lay closer to the edge of the bed. He had Akane sleep near the wall that way she wouldn't fall or anything. He covered himself and her with his blanket and then just laid there. He wanted to be sure she'd stay asleep before he went to sleep. After a good hour he decided it was safe. Raph closed his eyes and slowly dozed off.

Raph woke to the sound of loud crying, he opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his eyes. Checking the time, it was about seven in the morning. He was exhausted having stayed up so late, and he still had training soon. He turned his attention to Akane and gently picked her up. "Hey..Hey it's okay." He whispered in his deep, groggy voice. He sat with her in his arms, rocking her gently. Raph had to figure out a way to go out and get her some formula. She was probably hungry and he didn't want to wake his brothers to keep an eye on her while he left. He grabbed his phone and shot Casey a quick text, knowing very well that Casey would do anything to miss some school. He didn't want to exactly explain over text why he would need baby formula so he said for Casey to meet him on his roof, and that he needed a favor. Of course he agreed. Raph got up and tied his mask on. He didn't see the need for his gear since he planned on getting Casey to get him some clothes to borrow, but he felt too naked without them. Ah fuck it, he got on the basic gear but not his knee or elbow pads. Once more he picked up Akane and covered her in plenty of blankets and shushed her softly, and put his old sneaking out skills to the test. He was sure Splinter would understand that he had to ignore the fact he was grounded just this once.

Raph went to the roof and saw Casey, just not in his usual gear. He had on his basic school outfit and looked almost as exhausted as Raph. "Hey Raph! Took you long enough. What is that?" He gestured to the bundle of blankets in Raph's arms and Raph grinned. "Well, you remember how I told you about the girl I was with a few months back? Well, I figured out the reason why she wasn't talking to me. Meet Akane." He said, plain and straight to the point. Casey barely had time to react before he was shown the adorable lil baby. "Dude..No way! I didn't wanna be an uncle so soon!" He teased, and Raph chuckled quietly. "Well, too late. But, the thing is..She left. I mean I have all you guys and Splinter of course but I'm on my own raising her." Casey frowned and gave Raph a pat on the shoulder. "Hey man, it'll be okay. You got me! Now what's the plan you wanted to tell me about?" He asked and Raph gave him an all too familiar grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should say this before I got a comment about it, I read that you shouldn't sleep in the same bed with your baby for many reasons! I just thought the idea was super cute! Also, excuse any spelling mistakes I may have. It's very late as of writing this.


	11. Operation Blend In

This plan wouldn't be hard, it would actually be fairly easy! So they thought that is. Now the first problem is that Raph would not fit in Casey's medium-sized clothes. His shell being the main reason behind this. So, they had to figure something else out. The easiest thing being to just go to a second hand store and find some cheap, giant shirts and pants. That was fair enough, and Casey even volunteered to pay for the clothes so Raph could use the money he had for proper supplies. Raph waited on the roof and played with Akane to attempt to keep her quiet. He hummed a soft, sweet tune and rocked her. Again he felt that connection to her. He held his finger to her and just watched her little hand curl around it, a tiny smile forming on the tiny amphibians face. Just like Splinter had done to Raph and his brothers; she wouldn't be allowed to come to the surface until she was older and could handle herself properly. Of course, this was pretty hypocritical of Raph since he hated being cooped up himself, hence why he snuck out back then, but he had somewhat of an idea for that. He'd take her out on very few occasions, just so she won't get so antsy and restless like he had. Man, all these ideas and it'd only been a night. Raph's mind was running at thousands of miles an hour. This was a lot, and he already felt stressed thinking about how he would do things. Maybe he shouldn't think ahead so fast, he needed to take baby steps. All of these distractions would do him no good.

Speaking of distractions; he was so gone in thought he hadn't sensed Casey coming up behind him. “Dude!” The human shouted, Raph's mask tails flew up, and he shouted as he quickly turned. The startled turtle took a second to process it was just Casey and there was no danger. As laughter filled the air, so did growling. “Casey! I outta-” he was stopped when he heard soft giggling. He looked down at Akane, remembering he needed to keep his cool. At least she got a good laugh out of this. He gave both an annoyed look. “You should've seen your face!” Casey snorted, and Raph rolled his eyes and got the large bag of clothes from his friend. "Yeah yeah, just shut it. If you got me lame clothes I swear I'll beat you so bad.” He grumbled and began looking through his options. Though, doing this was handed was rough, so he handed her off to Casey. “Dude! Why do I gotta hold her?” He huffed, but he knew what he was doing thankfully. Casey had a younger sister who he practically raised since she was born, his dad being not the best at the job. “Consider it pay back, now shut it.”

In the bag there were some pretty good options, Casey had some good tastes. Raph eventually decided to go with some black baggy sweatpants, a large black t-shirt with the word “WAR” embroidered vertically, a large red hoodie over that with black dragon designs on the sleeves, some black shoes with hints of red and lastly a black and gold cap. The clothes felt weird and stank slightly. Lesson learned: wash your clothes before wearing them. The fit looked good though! It hid his shell almost perfectly and as look as he kept his head down and his hood over his cap his face was mostly hidden. “Lookin' tight Raph! Not bad for about twenty bucks. The shoes were hard to find though.” Casey went forward and handed off Akane again. Now, time to get to phase two of the plan. This was the easier but scarier part, walking into the store and getting everything. Raph was horrified, if he was seen he would be fucking dead. Akane was easily covered with blankets, but he regretted bringing her in the first place! He should've just left her with Mikey! Well, no turning back now! Casey tried to reassure him but Raph's nerves got the most of him. Hell, Casey had to physically pull him inside. Raph kept his head low and bit his lip so hard it bled. Okay, just in and out!

Inside the store was a whole other story. It wasn't as packed as it tended to be, but it was still pretty early on a Monday. That was a good thing, no one was there to pay attention to the two teens and the bundle of blankets. Casey led the way to the baby section and oh man.. Maybe this wouldn't be so easy. When Donnie had given him a list of items, Raph hadn't quite anticipated all the different kinds of each item. All the different types of baby formula, different brands of diapers and other random stuff. Pretty overwhelming for a new dad. Where should he even start? This would be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not gonna lie I wasn't too proud of this chapter but I tried my best to make it work. I hope it's not extremely cringy lmao. I'm just trying to get in some single dad struggles a dad may go through. If this isn't accurate at all I do apologize.


	12. The Basics

After a lot of walking mindlessly through the baby section, arguing with Casey about what to grab or what was best, and eventually calling Donnie for help on what products they actually needed , they finally paid for everything and Raph booked it out of there. He hadn’t realized just how long he’d took in there. He’d spend all morning in there, and Akane was not happy about it. She hadn’t eaten, was grumpy and probably cold. She was crying and whining almost the whole time. It attracted a lot of attention to Raph and Casey, but it was all good now and since he’d gotten the formula he needed he could finally make her a bottle. Donnie said to get smaller ones, since she likely wouldn’t drink a lot in one sitting. Raph waved Casey off as the teen went to school, rushing back to the lair. Splinter wouldn’t be too happy finding out he’d went inside of a store in broad daylight but what else could Raph do exactly? Not many options. Plus he didn’t get caught! That’s definitely what mattered in this case. 

When Raph entered the lair he noticed Mikey and Leo in the main sitting area. Training must’ve ended some time ago then, now he’d have to make up for that. Leo didn’t seem to acknowledge his presence, or even care much. “Sensei wants to see you in the dojo.” He said, and Raph just nodded. “Aight, I’ll go talk to him in a bit.” Raph rushed to the kitchen, setting the four bags of items on the table and digging out the bottles and container of powder formula. He took off the cardboard part that held the pack of purple bottles together and opened one. To be safe he rinsed off the bottle before he filled it with water. “Man, who knew I could multitask so well?” He looked down at the little baby still nice and safe in his free arm, who was still whining and biting on his arm. He read the container then opened it up. Raph instantly cringed at the odd stench. It was just gross and very hard to describe. He stuck his tongue out slightly and set it back down on the counter. “Gross..” He mumbled, taking the water filled bottle and dumping two leveled scoops of the chalky powder into the bottle. He closed up the lid nice and tight, put his finger over the little hole of the nipple of the bottle, then shook it for a few seconds until everything was combined. “Finally, now lets go see Sensei before daddy gets his butt kicked.” Raph snickered, holding the bottle to the little baby, who instantly began to chug away. Raph looked at the bags and decided he’d start sorting things out in a bit. It’s not like he had to worry about Mikey going through it and stealing anything. He walked out of the kitchen and made way to the dojo. He half expected to get lectured about sneaking out in the daytime like that, but he had his reasons for doing so! 

Splinter sat on his knees near the tree in their dojo, seemingly meditating. Raph went forward and really thought about turning and leaving. “Raphael, come sit.” Splinter calmly spoke, and Raph sighed, going and doing as he was told. “Look Sensei, I’m sorry for leaving. I was hoping to get back before training began I really was! I just didn’t want to bother April more than I already have, and I really needed to get supplies. I promise to make up for going out.” He ranted, and Splinter nodded. “It is okay my son, I understand.” He said, and Raph was about to argue until his brain processed what he actually said. “Wait-what? It’s..okay?” He asked, being cautious about the wording just incase Splinter pulled a fast one on him. “Of course, being a single father will not be easy. You must learn the challenges sooner or later. I will not hold this against you.” He said, opening his eyes and looked down at his son and granddaughter. “Oh thank you Sensei, I appreciate that a lot actually-“Raph was soon interrupted by Splinter speaking once more. “But, I wish you wouldn’t go out in the daytime again and especially without one of your brothers with you. Tonight while your brothers are on patrol, you will stay and make up for today’s training.” Raph sagged his shoulders and groaned, he was grounded anyway but it still sucked. He stood as Splinter excused him and looked down when he felt the bottle being very weakly pushed away. He moved the bottle, which was nearly empty, and moved Akane so she was laying upwards on his chest. He remembered Donnie telling him about feeding her while he was on the phone, he said something about patting her back to help her burp so that’s what Raph did. Though..he definitely didn’t anticipate the baby vomit that soon followed the burp. Damn, maybe he should’ve listened to Donnie more. “Disgusting..not as disgusting as Mikey though but close.” He commented, rushing back to the kitchen to grab a rag and clean himself and her face off. “Okay so I’ve fed you and it doesn’t seem like you need a changing..now what?” He wondered, looking toward the bags and leaning on the counter.

With Akane in a much better mood, she seemed a lot more up and at em. She cooed and babbled, grabbing at the toys that Raph would wave in front of her as he put all the other baby items away that went in the kitchen. That’s when Mikey peeked his head into the kitchen. “Hey Raph, Donnie says he needs you in the lab! Can I hold the baby now?? Please?” He asked, and Raph turned. He thought for a bit, debating wether to leave Mikey unattended with the baby. Then again, he refused didn’t want her in the lab. “Fine, but be careful.” He warned, handing her to him very carefully. “Come on man! I’ve held her before, it’s fineee!” He assured him, but Raph just looked at him with a small glare. “Again, be careful.” He repeated, then went off to the lab. In there, Donnie was drawing up some kind of blueprint. Raph shut the door behind him and walked over. “Mikey said you needed me?” He asked, and Donnie looked up with his goofy gap tooth smile. “Oh yeah! I figured since you were getting baby things earlier I’d help you make a crib! I just need your help as to where to put it in your room and with actually building the pieces themselves.” He held up the plans and Raph looked them over. “Don, ya know you don’t gotta do this right? Im sure I can save up for one and you probably have a lot more important things to do.” He said, moving the plan and watching Donnie stand. “It’s not a problem Raph! It’ll be a fast project, I’m not taking no for an answer either.” He pulled out his tool box and set it down. “Now let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a note, I did this all on mobile so if it looks weird on desktop at all that’s the reason why.


	13. Nothing But Worry.

With the crib now being in progress this left Akane alone with her two uncles. One of which was happy as ever to play and take care of her, while the other didn’t seem to care a single bit. One can only guess who the little one was attracted to. Mikey put her down to crawl about and the first person she crawled to was the odd blue turtle in front of the tv. She looked up at him and put her hand on his leg. This made the eldest turtle turn to her and raise his brow bone. “Mikey, get her.” He spoke plainly and turned his attention back to the tv. Mikey went forward but didn’t move the tiny turtle-salamander hybrid. “Oh come on Leo! She likes you! Look how cute she is, just try to hold her at least? You can’t stay mad at Raph you know!” The orange wearing turtle did indeed have a point. Leo knew that, he shouldn’t be upset with him. He needed to be more like Splinter, but that was difficult. It was just the fact that Raph lied to all of them and hid this relationship from all of them, how could he do that to this team? They couldn’t afford a baby! Raph was needed to go on missions and save the city! Not be stuck in the lair because of a stupid mistake he made! Not to mention the danger that put the child in. Maybe that’s what Leo worried most of, what if the Kraang or Shredder had found out of the baby? They’d most definitely use that fact to their advantage, and use it as Raph’s largest weakness.

Just as he began to get completely lost in his thoughts the small babbling and hitting on his thigh snapped him out of it. He looked down at the small baby again, getting a better look of her features. Her skin was very light, a trait likely inherited from Raph. Her cheeks were littered in these adorable light freckles, much like Mikey’s. Her eyes were probably her most unique feature, they were this beautiful dark turquoise color, not like ones he’d ever seen before. They seemed to glow and shimmer when she was angled in the light correctly. Now lastly, her tail. Her tail was rather long, and it swayed practically all over the place and occasionally knocked over things. Now of course she wasn’t wearing any kinds of clothes, it wasn’t necessary at the moment, so her body looked that of the turtles when they were younger. She had a rounder face and a smaller body type, her hands were especially tiny and she had the cutest little claws on her feet. Not to mention the freckles that were on her upper shoulders matched the ones on her cheeks. All around she mostly resembled her mother, at least that’s what Leo assumed. He’d never actually seen her of course.

Now personality wise, it was all Raph. She was surprisingly lazy though, wanting to be carried more than preferring to crawl and such. The little girl was mostly happy or giggling but when she wasn’t being given any attention she’d cry and bite even. Now her bites didn’t hurt, but Leo found it funny how she learned to bite already. You could just tell she’d be a sassy toddler as she got older. The way she whined and hit at Leo until he payed attention to her just made him think to back when he and Raph were small. Splinter always told them stories of how he and Raph would fight for his attention, pushing one another and crying to see who Splinter would pay attention to first. Yup, this was definitely Raph’s baby. Now that Leo was actually paying attention and holding her somewhat she was just babbling away with whatever toy Mikey had fished out of the bags on the table. 

Leo held Akane gently and smiled a little, she was just so adorable..he still couldn’t believe Raph of all people was a dad. It was just such a weird thought, was he ready? Raph was still so reckless and unpredictable, now that mixed with the fact there was a baby he had to keep up with made it all the more worrisome. The eldest would always want the best for his younger brothers, and as their leader he wanted them to be ready for whatever. Just how do you prepare for this of all things?! Even with Splinter there to help, what would happen if something happened to Splinter? Hopefully that never happened. Soon, Leo’s anger faded and turned into..an odd mix of worry and excitement. It was just then he realized he needed to apologize, and he accepted that Raph would need his help just like he’d need Donnie’s and Mikey’s. “Ooooh, someone’s having a change of heart.” Mikey teased, seeing that Leo had been smiling while he held Akane. “Okay fine, maybe I did. I just think Raph should’ve thought this through more still. But, she’s cute. I..I guess he deserves an apology when he and Donnie get done with whatever they’re doing.” He admitted. Now that he accepted that, he wasn’t letting his niece go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I really need some feedback here. I’m kinda thinking of starting a new book for when Akane becomes more of a toddler but I’m not sure. I just know a lot isn’t happening with her as a baby and I’m kinda outta ideas. So, if you guys have any please comment and let me know!


	14. Brotherly “Bonding”

“I told you that screw doesn’t go there yet!”

The shout was coming from the lab, and likely from Donnie. He and Raph had been working almost all day already. They were working on Akanes new crib, not like you could just go buy one with how expensive those things are! But, who would’ve guessed it would take so damn long to actually get together? And there were so many steps to take! Even the Shellraiser was easier to fix than this thing. This thing was all over the place! That could be because neither Raph nor Donnie had ever had to build one before though. They could’ve looked it up but ah, what’s the fun in that right?

“I was just going with what your blueprints said!”Raph shouted back at the nerd, shooting him  
A glare as he began taking out the screw. 

“We are very limited on wood Raph! We can’t keep making mistakes like that! Now hand me the screwdriver, I actually know what I’m doing!” Donnie argued back and snatched the tool from the red wearing turtle.

Raph rolled his eyes and scanned that blueprint again, seeing if there was anything else he needed to do. He insisted on not only helping build the crib but also in decorating and placing it. Now that he thought about it..why didn’t they build it in his room? It would be a bitch to put in there anyway! Then again, his room was way too small to work in. They’d be in each other’s way the whole time. Okay it was best they did it in here. Raph looked up from the paper again and went to grab two other pieces of wood, looking as Donnie build the base of the crib and going to attach them.

“Raph hold on, I don’t know if it’s safe to attach those parts yet, let me just finish the base and we can decide from there.”Donnie said, not looking up from his work and blowing some loose wood shavings away. Raph rolled his eyes.

“Don, that’s what the prints say. I know what I’m doin! This is my kid’s crib anyway.” The older sassed and attached the piece. Donnie only let him since it was pointless to argue with the annoyingly stubborn turtle. He had to admit though, he enjoyed his and Raph’s time together. He felt like it had been a long time since they last did something like this. Raph tended to spend a lot of time with Donnie, seeing as how they were the best at fixing anything mechanical, and because Don was a good listener. Every time Raph and Leo had some kind of fight, Raph would either leave or go rant to Donnie. Raph always felt so much better after talking with the purple wearing turtle. He just felt like Donnie actually listened to him and helped him solve his problems. Mikey was too immature to talk to and was more than obviously the worst to rant to. Raph just felt better with Donnie. And even recently, without Mona he’d started feeling different towards the taller turtle. Something he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Raph!”A sudden shout knocked the turtle out of his trance that he wasn’t even aware he was in. 

“Huh? Oh shit-my bad bro.”Raph laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as Donnie rolled his eyes. “Pay attention! I need you to grab me another screw.” He repeated, and Raph nodded and did as he was asked. Once he handed off the screw he grabbed another piece and began screwing again. “I wonder what color I should paint this thing? I’m thinking..maybe a deep red.”Raph thought out loud. The red would fit his room! “No way, go for a more purple or violet, I think it would fit her more.” Donnie spoke and Raph laughed. “Yeah right! I’m goin red. My kid, my pick.” He seemed to have won this little argument  
After what seemed like hours and hours of screwing, drilling, sanding and even more painting they had finally finished. Now of course Raph had his fair share of breaks to feed and spend time with Akane, trying to figure out a proper schedule for the baby as he went along. But, the crib was perfect! It was a nice light red color and the little mattress the two had cleaned up fit perfectly. Now was the hard part, getting the crib into Raphs room. Raph took one side while Donnie got the other. Lifting it with little to no problem at all and walking out of the lab. They went to Raph room and looked at the door.

“It is definitely not gonna fit.”Raph said, looking at the width of his door frame and the crib. Donnie stared for a moment then shook his head.

“It will actually! We just have to turn it at an angle.”He said, lifting it up again and having Raph lift it again. “Now just turn it-no not that much!”he scolded and Raph growled. “I’m turning it the way you said to!” He huffed and Donnie huffed back. “Just turn it back a little! There, perfect, now back up carefully so we don’t bump the sides and damage the paint.” 

With some very careful maneuvering they were able to get the crib in with only a little baby scratch that you could barely even notice! Well that’s what Donnie said, but it was pretty bad. They set the crib in the corner of the room and moved some other things around so it seemed less cluttered. Except for Raphs drum set, no one touched his drum set ever. Now the two took a nice step back and looked at their work. 

“Heh, not bad for a first time project huh Donnie?”Raph grinned and Donnie nodded, he had to say this was pretty fun to work on and experiment with. “Not bad at all Raph. Now we just hope she likes it.” He said, and Raph thought for moment. 

“Even if she don’t, she’s stuck with it until we gotta make her a bigger bed.” And with that, the two left Raphs room and went to join the other three in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention this before it gets too far, but I do intend on adding tcest into this story. It’ll be mostly fluff but it’s there!


End file.
